The present invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for allowing an alternative action in a virtual world in response to an original requested action being unavailable.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Occasionally, services and locations in the virtual world can become overloaded due to excess usage and as a result, may not be available at the specific time it is requested. An avatar requesting an overloaded service or location transfer may have to wait for that service or location to become available. In the meantime, due to the fact that a service or location is not available, the avatar may choose to navigate to other locations or pick deferent services. In doing so, the avatar currently has to withdraw his request for the original requested service or location transfer to do this. Accordingly, the avatar's window of opportunity for the original requested service or access to a location can close. Thus, the challenge is to allow an avatar to continue to wait for their original unavailable requested service or location while providing relevant and valuable alternative services until the original service or location becomes available. This will not only provide greater value to the end user, but a mechanism for service providers to better manage server loads so that the services or locations do not become overloaded.